Across the Bridge
by ExPrincessSammya-PrinceNicky
Summary: Join Hiamdoe  OC  in her wacky misadventures as she joined by Excel and Hyatt as they partake in many "plot" unfolding events! Just who is this mystery girl?


AN: PrinceNicky says: ...

_xSammix says: Enjoy my baby brother's fanfic ya'll!_

**_Warning! This is written in SCRIPT MODE!_**

_

* * *

_

Episode 1: For now on! The 3rd\4th recruit

Lousy narrator: We watch as a blonde chick with a flat chest and modern day clothes stands in the street in front of an apartment complex.

Hiamodoe: Where? Where am I? Everything's so big and overpowering

Driver: Yo, you! Out the freakin' street!

Hiamodoe: Hmm... better sit here for the next hour trying to find it out.

* * *

1 day later

Hiamodoe: Man, this anime sure needs a plot and quick.

Woman: Someone, someone help my baby! Please!

Hiamodoe: Uuuh... why the hell are you screaming?

Woman: He stole my baby!

Hiamodoe: Uh-huh...so? *stares at lady retardily*

Woman: He's my...baby...

Hiamodoe: You're right... *runs to kidnapper with woman*

Hiamodoe: Here you forget this nagging bitch.

Man: T-thanks...

Hiamodoe: Ah yes, favors for civilians is awesome.

* * *

1 hour later

Hiamodoe: So- this is F-city, Japan. Pretty freakin' sucky.

Narrator: Suddenly a stereotypical mother type lady comes out to do laundry.

Ms. Manager: Oh my, why are you out there all alone little girl?

Hiamodoe: I'm a little girl? I can't tell anymore.

Ms. Manager: Why don't you come up here for some..heh...*smiles* cookies

Hiamodoe: Really cookies? I love cookies! I think...

Hiamodoe: Wow, this really how third world countries live?

Ms. Manager: Wow, this is really a ripoff of Excel Saga?

Hiamodoe: Hey you, zip it! At least I put all my efforts forward!

Your house is a f**ing dump!

Ms. Manager: Yes the house does need a woman's touch

Hiamodoe: Aren't you a woman?

Sazu: Mommy, is daddy home yet?

Ms. Manager: Honey how many times do I have to tell you, if Daddy loved you

he'd be here with you. So no! Daddy is not home and he will never be!

Sazu: Mommy.. you're a poser.

Hiamodoe: Hahahaha! Damn she's badass.

Ms. Manager: Shut the hell up you prick. Anyway you look homeless so I'm gonna give

you a nanny job.

Hiamodoe: Nanny huh? Sure why not. She seems easy to deal with.

Ms. Manager: Oh goodie, But I do have 8 others.

Hiamodoe: W-what?

Ms. Manager: Being apartment manager...sex comes often in lieu for rent and well you see...

Hiamodoe: La-la! *holds up hand* No sex talk for me thanks.

Ms. Manager: Oh, why not?

Ju: Hoe, I'm hungry feed me...

Ms. Manager: Hey! Don't talk to me like that.

Ju: Not you the odd talking white bitch.

Hiamodoe: Excuse me?

Ms. Manager: You heard her, fetch bitch.

* * *

2 hours later

Hiamodoe: Holy *** why do they have Korean takeout in Japan?

Narrator: While commenting on the stupidity of Japanese society Hiamodoe does not see the huge plot- I mean pothole.

*Falls in*

* * *

Hiamodoe: Man, hasn't Japan ever heard of super glue?

Il Palazzo: Halt, who dare disturb the marvelous King Il Palazzo?

Hiamodoe: Holy *** Inuyasha why are you in Across the Bridge?

Il Palazzo: Corrupted citizen, I am none other than the fantastic Lord Il Palazzo

Hiamodoe: Oh crap, he transformed into a vampire.

Il Palazzo: What? You aren't terrified?

Hiamodoe: Hell no, why?

Il Palazzo: Hmm... maybe your fearlessness is a sign that you are a uncorrupted warrior.

Hiamodoe: What? Just for not being afraid of you?

Il Palazzo: Yes, exactly.

Hiamodoe: So I'm uncorrupted now then?

Il Palazzo: I! The honorable lord Il Palazzo! Elects you to be the fourth member of Across! A-

Hiamodoe: No need to explain I read the manga.

Il Palazzo: Alright, Junior-

Hiamodoe: Hiamodoe

Il Palazzo: Yes, Hiamodeo go out and find your 3 seniors I've seen to have misplaced.

Hiamodoe: OKAY!

2 days later

* * *

Hiamodoe: Man sluts can hide huh?

Elgala: Oh no you don't Excel! For now on I'm taking over as group leader.

Excel: Fuck that! *Takes out gun*

* Shoots*

Elgala: Shit! Uuuh...

* Dies*

Hyatt: Ms. Senior, Was that really necessary?

Excel: Of course the ignorant masses polluted her brain.

Hyatt: Yes, yes, of course. *Falls out*

Excel: *** don't die now you whore!

*Blood starts to fill up city*

Excel: No! No! No!

* * *

3 hours later

Hiamodoe: Dammit, blood's overflowing the city!

Excel: Yooo! You with jet pack!

Hiamodoe: Are you Excel?

Excel: Hell yeah I'm Excel.

Hiamodoe: Are you sure?

Excel: Hell yeah I'm sure.

Hiamodoe: Alright, coming down now.

Hiamodoe: Huh? What's with them?

Excel: She dead. *Points to Elgala* She partially. *Points to Hyatt*

Hiamodoe: What do I do with her? *Points to Elgala*

Excel: Leave her, a homeless guy might have a thrill tonight.

Hiamodoe: Right... Anyway Lord Il Palazzo wants you two so let's go.

Excel: My lord? Really?

* * *

In the sewers

Hyatt and Excel: Hail Lord Il Palazzo!

Hiamodoe: Really that's how we greet him?

Hyatt: Yes Junior Hiamodoe.

Il Palazzo: I see Elgala has passed away?

Excel: Yup, she hit the railroad for hell.

Il Palazzo: Excellent, good thing I appointed Hiamodoe as our new recruit then, huh?

Excel: Wow, her really?

Hyatt: I knew it.

Narrator: Later in the American apartments

Excel: Well see ya Hiamodoe.

Hiamodoe: You too Excel, bye Hyatt.

Hyatt: Bye, Junior *giggles*

* * *

Ms. Manager: Your three days late with our food! How dare you.

Hiamodoe: Sorry?

Ju: *Peeks out of window* bitch.

Hiamodoe: *Gulp* I'm dead...

Mission: Success

* * *

Ms. Manager is based off of my sister Sammi


End file.
